moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Horat Alexston
Apperance Horat is a giant of a man, and anyone who would have just met him would find him a bit threatening to behold. He can almost always be found wearing heavy plate armor that he rarely takes off and when not in it he wears what appears too many as something a pirate would wear. If his face is ever seen while on duty it always appears to be in a permanent scowl and his arms are always crossed. When not on duty he can be seen as just the opposite with a friendly grin adorning his face. If he is ever caught alone he seems distant and staring off into an unknown place that is far beyond his grasp. Despite his intimidating size he lacks much strength because of months of torture he endured not long ago which is evident if his bare skin is ever seen. To cover up the scars on his face however Horat has a simple set of runes that are very susceptible to magic on his face in the form of the symbol of Elune. Psychology Horat’s belief system is quiet simple, it is: Always treat friend and kin well and duty is above all other things. He believes that these two things are the two most important things in life and he upholds them strongly. His other belief is that the races of the Horde are dogs and deserve to be treated as such until proven otherwise but that is something he tries to keep to himself. He also feels that even though his body is weakened from war and torture he can still do anything that his troops can do. Background Horat was found as a baby in the mouth of a bear by a man named Joseph Alexston. Joseph slew the creature and took the baby to his farm in Westfall and the child strangely survived the encounter. Joseph soon after called the child his own and raised him up, but Horat quickly outgrew his brothers and by the age of ten was as tall as his adopted father. He then became so large that he could no longer fit in the main house because his head would hit the ceiling so he moved himself into the barn. He worked on his foster families’ farm for years until he was sixteen and the Defias gang attacked his home. In the attack they burned down the main home and three men tried to steal horses from the barn but were stopped by a pitchfork wielding Horat. After that day Horat’s family moved to Stormwind but he stayed behind to join the People’s Militia where he stayed for two years before leaving it and venturing to Stormwind himself. He was not in Stormwind for long before he was offered a chance to fight for the king under the banner of the 7th offensive. He joined right away and there he met his closest friend Anett and Mirinatha. He worked with the newly forming unit and became the first Knight-Commander but soon after his father fell ill and Horat went on a leave to find a cure for his father. His search eventually led him to Booty Bay where he met a goblin who offered him a cure to thee sickness for a hefty sum. Horat used all the money he had saved from working in the Offensive to buy it but when he bought it a Tauren who came seeking a cure for the same sickness stole it from him which ensued a fist fight that Horat ended up winning and took the antidote and a tip of one of the Tauren’s horn with him. Horat soon returned to his father’s side but as he gave the medicine to his father daily he did not get any better but got worse eventually dying of his sickness. Horat sought after guidance of why the serum failed but soon found that the antidote was nothing more than water lased with some kind of herb for a bitter flavor. Enraged but feeling he had been gone long enough, Horat returned to the offensive to help in their first major mission. During the mission it led them to the forest of Ashanvale, of which Horat had never been before. He was mesmerized by the forest and the Night Elves who occupied it and soon returned after the mission and began learning their ways. After spending a while there he gained their trust and began worshiping Elune. He was then blessed with a set of runes on each cheek that when active make the many scars on his face disappear. After that he returned to active duty but made trips back to the forest on his off days. During one such trip Horat stopped in Ratchet for a moment but was soon ambushed by a group of Orcs who beat him and drug him to Thunder Bluff and put him before Carine Bloodhoof who then accused him of murdering an entire tribe of Tauren in Mulgore. Horat was baffled and tried to plea with the Chief but he did not listen and sentenced him to death. As he was being drug back to his cell he saw the Tauren that he had fought for the serum. Horat’s execution never did come, upon being retuned to his cell he was traded to goblin slavers who sold him to the Venture Co. There they forced him to work in poorly lit and unstable mines for three ,months where he endured constant torture at the hands of a troll overseer and almost daily cave ins. He eventually escaped and made his way back to Stormwind only to find that his unit had been disbanded and that he was no longer fit to be a soldier. King Varian did however knighted him and gave him an offer to be one of his personal knights and to serve him when the time came. Horat was out of a job for the most part and then sought out his friend Anett who had become the leader of the Sentinels of Azeroth. She was happy to see her old friend and offered him a job as a trainer of her unit to which Horat gladly accepted. It was not long until Horat was called by his King again to fight though and only after a week of being with the unit, Horat returned to Stormwind to lead a unit of men into war. (Won’t add this part till it’s been icly established) While in Northrend under the direct order of the King, Horat led a battalion of men into battle against the forces of the Winterscorn tribe. While fighting them he came across a shaman that upon slaying him he noticed was carrying a pendant that matched Horat’s that was found on him when he was a baby. Horat was hurt knowing that he had been killing his own kin and returned to camp but was ordered again to strike the Vrykul but refused. When King Varian got word he discharged Horat from his service and sent him back from Stormwind. Horat was hurt and not knowing where else to go he went to Anett again who asked him to rejoin the Sentinels as a Knight- Commander. Horat was happy to accept the offer and was pronounced the new Knight-Commander of the Sentinels of Azeroth. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Human Category:Miner Category:Westfall